fatty_catfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Card
"Golden Card" is the sixteenth comic of the sixth wave of Fatty Cat. It is the one-hundred sixteenth comic overall. It is unknown when it will be written. Gallery > Synopsis Bill puts his card trick skills to the test in an attempt to win the ultimate prize: the Golden Ace. Plot The comic opens at 7:30 AM in Bill's house. Bill is sitting on the couch when he has to get up to get the paper. He complains about being up so early, and scans the newspaper. He finds out that there is a card trick championship, and realizes that he can win the ultimate Golden Ace. The next day, George is leading the others (except Bill) to Dan's house. Sheldon asks why they are going, and George explains that Bill needs their help. They arrive, and are greeted by Dan. He explains that Bill has brought a lot of "friends" and that he has been wondering when they would show up. They walk into the back room only to find Bill is having a card training class. George asks him what he is doing, only for Bill to call forth a Cat Club meeting. Later, at the Cat Club, Bill explains that he is holding a card trick training class in order to learn some new tricks for the competition. George states that by holding a class, Bill is attracting people that ''don't ''know much about card tricks. Bill realizes this mistake and agrees that he is going in with only the knowledge he has. Later, Bill and the others are at the House Of Cards, where the competition is held. Bill announces that he is entering the contest, only to find out that the winner has already been picked. Bill is upset, but then concludes that they will have a card trick duel in order to determine the winner. The host doesn't think it is a good idea, but the duel starts anyways. Bill uses his power to create an eleven of spades. The host warns Bill that his opponent is much more powerful than he thinks. This is proven when the opponent uses ''his ''power to create a twelve of diamonds, which harnesses the power of Bill's spades. The opponent then gains full control over the power of all the cards. Bill forfeits, knowing he is defeated. Then, a bright light flashes behind Bill. It happens to be the King Of Spades, who has come to tell Bill that by sacrificing his power to prove another is more powerful, he has won. He gives Bill the card, and he is shocked that he actually won. Sheldon then congratulates him, but asks if they can go home. Bill shushes him and tells everyone to take in the glory of the card. Trivia TBA Goofs/Errors None. References to Other Comics *Bill's card trick skills from Card Ace are referenced. Characters *Bill *Sheldon *George *Joe *Kyle *Jessica *Dan *Weird Opponent *Card Trick Instructor *The King Of Spades *Class Members Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:2014 Comics